


The Witcher, the Wench and the Mother

by Mystralist



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Game of Thrones/ The Witcher Mashup, Multi, One-Shot, This is just a first try for an idea in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystralist/pseuds/Mystralist
Summary: Once upon a time in a daymare...Kings Landing is burning. Brienne, Podrick and a pregnant woman flee from the capitol, only to run into a strange man with even a stranger claim.





	The Witcher, the Wench and the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Welcome to the first fan fiction I ever uploaded here.
> 
> This is a one-shot story and has no particular rhyme or reason. This is just an attempt to draw the first sketches of an idea I have in my head for a bigger story, so don't take it too seriously, I'm mostly messing around a bit and flex my muscles.  
> I'm bringing the Game of Thrones and The Witcher Universe together and try to make it into something. Also, I know Brienne is technically not really a knight. But I like to see her that way, sooo... yeah. Also this story doesn't take place at a particular time. Somewhere in season 7, you choose for yourselves.
> 
> Enjoy :).

\- The Witcher, the Wench and the Mother -

 

Fire. Fire everywhere. Brienne ducked underneath a market stand for shelter.

BANG! The earth was shaking beneath her feat, she covered her head with her arms to protect herself from rocks and ashes that followed the loud bang and were falling on her.

‘PODRICK! PODRICK!’ she screamed into the chaos, but no answer. It was impossible to see anything with this dust and fire blinding everything. Hundrets of people were running past, screaming in pain, calling for their families, trying to escape the big fury from the sky.

Briennes calls drowned in the next flame attack. She heard the big rumbling, the movement of two massive wings that cut through the ashen air, the dark growl that always was followed by rays of fire. She retreated further behind the market table, just in time to escape a fire storm breaking loose right in front of her. She felt a heat hotter than hell itself break loose around her. Embracing every piece of wood, cloth, stone and living being. She heard more screaming and explosions. After a few minutes she dared open her eyes again, looking down on herself. She was still alive. But buried underneath rubble and little stones.

Cautiously Brienne tried to break free and fought back to the surface. Fortunately she hadn’t been buried deep. As she freed herself, she stood up and stepped on the path, just in time to see the massive scaled tail vanishing again above the black smoke.

Her big crystal blue eyes widened at the sight and she flinched as some dust burned in her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes clear of it and tried to see through the chaos around her. ‘PODRICK! FOR GODS SAKE, PODRICK!’ 

‘MY LADY!’ she finally heard behind her and whirled around. There he was, her squire, full with dirt and blood, his arms wrapped around a smaller person clocked in a hood.

‘Podrick, where have you been? Is this…?” she gestured at his face in horror.

‘No, no my lady, not my blood. It’s from someone… less fortunate.’

Brienne nodded relieved. ‘And who is this?’

‘I… uh… I’m not sure. She… she needs help, we need to get her-‘ he started, but the person he was holding ripped down the hood and said in an high pitched voice: ‘Please, lady knight! Please, help me! I can’t get away on my own….’ 

It was a woman. A young woman. Her dark curly hair braided back, loose strands of hair flying out in all directions. Despite her darker skin she appeared pale and her almost black eyes were widened in panic and agony as she looked at Brienne with a pleading face. When she had uncovered her face, her cloak had also been shifted back and revealed a big round belly beneath her clothes.

The she-knight looked first at the womans face, then her belly and she frowned.  
‘Podrick, why did you bring her here? We cannot do anything for her!’

‘But, my lady, she needs help!’ Podrick argued weakly.

‘Everyone needs help here!’ Brienne exclaimed, gesturing at the destroyed surroundings that once were flee bottom.

‘We cannot help anyone right now. We need to get out of here! Now! Before that dragon comes back!’

‘Let’s take her with us.’ Podrick suggested, not giving in.

‘Take her with us? Did you see that she is… she is…. Carrying a baby?’ Brienne responded, louder than she had intended and pointed at the big belly.

BANG! Another attack, only half a mile away. People came running from that direction through the alley of falling buildings left and right. 

The earth was quivering again, the woman before her stumbled. Without thinking, Brienne reached out her long arms and prevented her from falling over.

She exhaled deeply before grabbing the woman at her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her to walk in front of her, out of the alley where more and more people people ran past.

‘If you cannot keep up we will leave you behind, understand?’ she yelled to be heard through the chaos. ‘Podrick, come on!’

‘Yes, my lady!’ Podrick said, relieved, not believing he actually had won an argument with her.

The knight manoeuvred the pregnant woman in front of her as quickly as possible through the rubble and destruction.

Suddenly she could hear a large group of riders approaching. She hardened her grip on the womans shoulders and pulled her into a door frame. Podrick followed them just in time before the kings guard galloped past, spears and Lannister banners shining in the fire light. Brienne thought she could see the white cloak of Jaime passing them at the front.

As they had almost past, suddenly the last white horses stopped and started shying and panic. The knights tried to get them going, but in this moment two big claws shot down from above, clawing three knights at the same time and took them up into the air.

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.’ Podrick breathed into his scarf as he watched this happening right in front of his eyes. The dragon vanished with the men in his claws back up into the air. The rest of the knights were shooting spears and crossbow arrows after it, but in vain. The scales were too thick for any human weapons to harm him.

This time Brienne was sure she saw Jaime. He looked after the flying beast with hateful eyes, screaming: ‘KNIGHTS, DON’T LOOSE HEART! AFTER ME!’, swinging his golden sword, ready for battle. His horse rose to his hint legs and neighed in terror, but Jaime kept control of the animal and whirled it around to gallop after the dragon. His men followed him with unintelligible battle cries.

‘Quick, Podrick! The horses!’ Brienne said and ran after the horses which riders the dragon had taken. With a swift move she grabbed two of them at their halters.

As Podrick had managed to catch the third one, Brienne held out one of the halters to the pregnant woman. ‘Here.’ The woman, still lingering in the doorframe, looked at Brienne in shock and stuttered: ‘I… I cannot ride….’

Brienne looked at her as if she had just told her she didn’t know how to breathe.  
A dragon rumbling grew louder in the distance again and she could see a big shadow passing above them.

‘QUICK, COME!’ she yelled at the woman. As the pregnant woman ran towards her, Brienne took her around the hips and heaved her unto the horse in one swift movement. 

‘Hold on to the horses main.’ she said to her, as she jumped up the horse herself behind the woman and locked her between her arms which held the halter of the horse. ‘It is a kings guard horse, it should be used to heavy armored people riding it. So let’s hope it can carry two and a half women. PODRICK!’

‘Coming, my lady!’ Podrick replied, mounting his horse.

The she- knight gave the noble horse a hefty heel and the horse went at once to a gallop. 

Brienne had a hard time to keep the shying horse under control and get it to run where she wanted it to. Not that she had any real idea where they should go. It was impossible to see anything clear and all the rubble and thick dust in the air made it impossible to recognize anything. More than once they jumped over obstacles. Could have been just rumble, could have been fallen wood, rock. Fallen people. Brienne prayed it was not the latter.

She felt the warm body of the woman before her pressing against her own as she tried to keep her balance. It was difficult sitting so much in the front, only holding on to the main, but Brienne could tell she knew how to ride a horse. So she had been lying. Her deep black curls were even more loose due to the riding and was blowing into Briennes face. To be able to escape the hair, she leaned forward and pressed her face lightly against the pregnant womans. ‘HOLD ON TIGHT.’ She said loudly and felt the woman nod, looking determined.

Slowly Brienne heard the roars and terror of the winged beasts grow more distant and her heartbeat slowed a little bit again.

‘We are getting away from the center.’ She said

‘This was the end of flee bottom. Turn right here. Two more turns and we reach an exit gate.’

Brienne looked surprised and looked at the woman from the corner of her eye.

‘You know where we are?’

‘Yes. Right!’ 

Brienne turned the horse accordingly and followed her instructions for the rest of the ride.

Finally they could see a gate appearing through the dust and smoke.

‘Targaryens! PODRICK, DRAW YOUR SWORD!’ Brienne called out as she saw dark figures and a red three headed dragon glinting off of their shields. Four or five of them if Brienne saw it correctly, spotting them, calling out to stop the horses.

Brienne gave her horse the heel and made it run even faster and drew Oathkeeper with narrow eyes.

No one could hear their screams as Brienne raced through them, Oathkeeper dashing left and right.

She didn’t get all of them, but Briennes horse just kept galloping and so they were gone before the knights had any chance to go after them. Brienne looked over her shoulder and saw just in time how Podrick kicked a Targaryen straight in the face so he let go of his horses saddle and sank his sword into the mans shoulder. 

She smiled and felt a strange sense of pride as she turned again and headed for the forest that was slowly coming closer.

*****

Night fell. As Brienne kneeled at a little river to wash her face and pushed her blonde-white hair back out of it, she watched Kings Landing burn in the distance. From where they were it looked like the entire city was burning. Huge flames licked along the buildings and walls and dust flocks and smoke ascended into the starry night. It looked almost beautiful. She hoped Jaime was save.

‘My lady.’ Podrick kneeled down beside her and washed the blood and dirt off his hands. ‘What do we do with the woman you rescued?’

Brienne looked around. ‘Where is she?’

‘Behind that tree over there. She… feels a bit sick.’ As if by command Brienne could her some not so nice retching from where Podrick was pointing to.

The she-knight exhaled and ran one hand through her wet hair. ‘We cannot afford to have a pregnant woman with us. Highly pregnant especially! We need to get up North as fast as possible. It will be a risky task as it is. Almost impossible with a burden like her-‘

Brienne stopped as the young woman appeared through the woods, one hand covering her mouth, the other holding her belly.

Brienne got up and looked at her determinately. ‘What is your name?’ she asked a bit stern.

‘Greta.’ The woman replied with a weak voice.

‘Are you… ok?’

‘Yes. Just when things are a bit… rough or upsetting, I… you know…’ she made a gesture which should signal vomiting. ‘But I’ve been told that is normal when expecting a baby.’

‘Do you have a place to go?’ Brienne asked.

The woman shook her head. ‘No.’

‘No family or… relatives anywhere?’

More shaking her head.

‘… the father…..?’

Greta looked to the ground.

Brienne glanced at Podrick who had appeared next to his lady.

‘Look, we have a long and dangerous journey ahead of us, so… I can offer to drop you off in the next village if you like that.’

‘I guess it is as good a place as any in my case.’ Greta replied, a weak smile on her face.

Brienne frowned, fighting with herself what to say next. But her conflicting thoughts got interrupted by a quiet throat clearing from a near tree.

All of them startled and turned their head to the source of this noise.

A man. Leaning against the tree, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Brienne quickly scanned his armor to make out who he was fighting for, but couldn’t make out any sigil. No dragon. No lion. Instead, her eyes got fixated on his ashen white hair which was bound into a loose ponytail, his cat like yellow eyes glinting in the dark.

Briennes eyes narrowed and she automatically let her right hand rest on Oathkeeper. That guy gave her a bad vibe.

The man looked at the three of them with a light smile on his face. ‘I’m very sorry to interrupt your gathering. But I had to let you know I’m here, it’s rude to eavesdrop on people, isn’t it?’

‘How long have you been standing there? Who are you?’ Brienne asked in a sharp voice.

‘Geralt of Rivia is my name. But that wouldn’t tell you anything. Just arrived here as a matter of fact. I can be very silent if I want to.’ he added with a wink as he saw Briennes suspicious expression.

‘What do you want?’ she asked through gritted teeth, tightening her hand around Oathekeepers hilt.

Geralts glinting eyes caught this subtle movement immediately, eyes narrowing.  
‘There is no reason to be hostile. I didn’t come to fight you.’

‘Who are you working for? You have white hair, are you a Targaryen?’ Podrick now asked, his voice quivering.

Brienne rolled her eyes. How often had she told him not to let it show when he was scared?

The man named Geralt looked puzzled and rubbed his white bearded chin. ‘What? No. I’m a witcher. None of these fights are of interest to me.’ he gestured at the burning capitol.

Brienne looked puzzled. The man named Geralt read her expression and nodded knowingly.

‘Yes I know, the term witcher is not very known here. Westeros has not been a place overrun with my kind of work lately. Well, not until now’ he added, just as a Dragon screech could be heard cutting through the night air from the distance.

‘You…. You kill dragons?’ Podrick asked with big eyes.

‘No. To me it is a crime to kill a dragon. But other witcher might. You might want to look out for them, they are drawn like wolfs to the blood.’ Geralt said calmly.

‘What do you want?’ Brienne asked again, louder this time.

‘Her.’ Geralt said simply, pointing at Greta. Gretas eyes grew in fear and she looked helpless at Brienne. The she-knight immediately walked over to her to stand between her and the witcher. ‘What for?’

‘The baby.’ Geralt responded.

Brienne drew her sword. But the witcher shook his head.

‘As I said, there is no need to fight. The woman knows that I would come.’

Brienne glanced over her shoulder at Greta. The pregnant woman had closed her eyes, her arms protectively around her womb. “I didn’t know you would come even before he was born.’ she said quietly.

‘Well, you are due. But it is your first baby, so overcarrying is normal.’ The man said, shrugging his shoulders.

Brienne lowered her sword, stepping one step away. Irritated she looked at Greta. ‘What is going on here?’

The pregnant woman finally looked up, some tears running down her dirty face. ‘He is right. The baby is his to take.’

‘He is… is he the father?’ Podrick asked surprised.

‘Oh no. I’m a mutant. I can’t father children. And anyway….’ He smiled at Brienne again. ‘I prefer sorceresses.’ 

‘Please don’t cut it out of me.’ Greta said, hiding behind the Brienne again.

Geralts brows shot up and he looked offended. ‘I’m a witcher. I kill monster, not humans. And certainly not mothers. So the baby is not born yet. I will wait around. When the baby draws his first breaths, I will be back.’

And with that he vanished as fast and noiseless as he had appeared between the trees.

Greta sank to the ground, her big watery eyes looking into nothingness. Podrick looked down at her with pity. ‘We need to help her.’ he whispered to Brienne. 

The knight snorted, looking down at the desperate woman with a mixture of anger and sadness.

‘Greta.’ She said quietly. Greta slowly looked up, her glassy eyes reflected the bright moon.

Brienne kneeled down next to her. ‘If you want us to help you, you need to do a  
lot of explaining first. Better start right away.’

\----------------------------------------------


End file.
